This invention relates to broadcast automation systems, and more particularly to a system and method for integrating the schedule management, playback and media management of digital audio and video in response to an event-based playback schedule.
The stream of audio and video that makes up a television signal is usually generated by playing a series of pre-recorded video segments from playback devices such as tape machines or video servers. The video clips alternate between taped show segments, commercials and other promotional materials. Live video signals are interspersed with the prerecorded segments by controlling video switches. Automatically generating the video stream based on an electronic schedule requires controlling and monitoring not only a set of networked playback devices, but also the video switches and systems for managing acquisition, storage and retrieval of the pre-recorded segments. Previously developed broadcast automation systems have automated a number of these functions, but operating and managing an entire system required a great deal of manual coordination.
In an exemplary embodiment of the invention, an Integration Controller uniquely integrates broadcast automation systems and provides a single command and control center for monitoring and controlling production of the audio and video stream.
The primary input to the Integration Controller is an event-based schedule, also known as a xe2x80x9cplaylist,xe2x80x9d that specifies the segments to be played along with the necessary timing and hardware information. Each event in the schedule commands the playback or record of a video segment, generation of a special effect, transfer of a video segment from one device to another or closure of one or more video switches. Events may be launched automatically at a specified time, or manually by an operator. Parent-child relationships are also maintained to allow a group of related events to be launched with a single command.
In response to the schedule, the Integration Controller performs six primary functions:
Analyze the schedule for inconsistent or malformed data, and check for availability of video material on archive devices prior to execution;
Submit commands to the necessary real-time subsystems to execute each valid event;
Monitor each of the subsystems to collect and summarize the status of certain events;
Provide a set of user-interfaces to allow an operator to view the schedule and any corresponding errors, edit the schedule, and manually begin the execution of certain events;
Maintain transaction logs of all event transitions, message traffic, and system status; and
Allow an operator to query and modify the status of various video segments and devices.
The preferred embodiment also incorporates redundancy so that programming will not be delayed or lost due to component failures. Components can be added, removed, or reconfigured without shutting down the system. The Integration Controllers (ICs) may be reconfigured dynamically through the use of a configuration files. Sectional or geographical segments may be programmed for identical time slots on various Integration Controllers which operate different devices. Thus, the main segment (i.e., television network programming) will be sent to all applicable ICs, but secondary segments sent to the ICs (i.e., commercials/advertisements) will vary depending on geography or other factors.